


[赫海] 反攻不成

by Hyukhaefangirl



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyukhaefangirl/pseuds/Hyukhaefangirl





	[赫海] 反攻不成

～赫海现实文  
~ 没有车没有车，但有道具调///教，介意的话慎入  
~ 我是香港人哦，只是用翻译软体把繁体换成简体，如有用词不当的话请见谅

公司早就跟李赫宰和李东海说过在各地方进行cp营业时要吻合各地文化和粉丝的喜好，所以当在日本场看见众多“海赫”横幅后，李赫宰还是奉行工作至上的原则，放下了自己平常攻气满满的角色，扮演一副奶呼呼的呆萌样子，扁扁嘴撒撒娇的，让粉丝直呼”kawaii!” 甚至在演唱会的谈话时间里，李东海一把把李赫宰扛了起来，开玩笑的拍着他的屁股，又伸手在臀缝处带着别样的意味捏了一把，惊得李赫宰奋力挣扎，终于跳回地面，恶狠狠地瞪了一眼作恶的人儿，那人则一副事不关己的样子，继续和粉丝互动玩闹。  
李赫宰也不记仇，就当作李东海只是玩心起，也没去多问他。反倒是李东海，想着想着开始盘算着自己作为攻的可能性，怎么就非得是赫海呢，海赫也行啊。  
“呀，东海啊，怎么了？” 金希澈满面问号地被李东海从利特那里拉过去隔壁空着的道具房。  
“哥啊，我想问你一个问题啊，可以答我吗？”李东海的眼神一闪一闪，看似纯良却好像闪过一丝狡滑，看得金希澈的心抖了抖。  
“别废话了，快问吧！” 金希澈搔了搔头，心里只想着快点答完回去陪自己心心念念的特儿。  
“哥，你是攻吧？”李东海面不红眼不眨地问道。  
“你......你.....你是李东海对吧？.......我的那个纯洁得像天使的弟弟去那了？” 金希澈难以置信地把大眼睛睁得更大。  
“哥啊，我当然是东海啊，你快回答我吧！”   
“我当然是了，难道你指望你特哥那腰能攻下我吗？”金希澈翻了一个大大的白眼。  
“那......哥你是怎么成攻了呢？” 李东海继续追问。  
“成功？他点头就成功啊。”金希澈不理解李东海在说什么胡话。  
“我的意思是你有攻略吗？怎么可以反攻啊？”  
“反攻？！李赫宰对你不够好吗？”金希澈想着他的至亲弟弟看了这么多那类片子，应该很有经验啊，用不着李东海瞎操心。  
“哥你小声一点，我就是想试试嘛.....你教我嘛.....”李东海一撒娇，金希澈就妥协了，想着这是小情侣之间的无伤大雅的情趣罢了。  
“那你想我这么做？”  
“哥你能帮我灌醉他吗？网友说这是最管用的了！”李东海一听希澈答应下来，高兴得不得了。  
“行吧行吧，那就今晚了。” 李赫宰看着两人勾肩搭膊从隔壁房出来，笑得一脸阴森，他开始替自己担心了。  
“赫宰啊，喝了这杯！”  
“赫宰啊，今晚不醉无归！”  
“赫宰啊，你给我干了这杯！”  
李赫宰可苦恼了，成员这么多，这么就偏要让他喝呢？他可要集中精神防止李东海碰到酒后就发酒疯啊，殊不知那人根本没打算喝一滴酒。  
李赫宰在整场聚餐都没吃多少，倒是喝了满肚子的酒，虽然不是千杯不醉但酒量也不算差，只是想着快要喝坏自己的肝了，就踉踉跄跄走进洗手间打算解决完就回家了，却在他再次打开门的时候听到李东海的一句 “哥啊，你说赫宰真的醉了吗？”李赫宰停住了脚步，原来是小虎叫的啊，难怪澈哥不停把酒塞给我了。  
“我想应该醉了吧，都喝这么久了。”金希澈敷衍地回道。啊，是想让我醉吗？李赫宰恍然大悟。好吧，那我就顺顺你意，边想边走回桌子旁，装着一副醉鬼的样子像一只八爪鱼般趴上李东海。  
李东海稳稳接着自己的爱人，扭头就向希澈告别。  
“给你们准备了礼物呢，在车的后座......”希澈凑近东海的耳边说道，却不曾想到装醉的某人可是听得清清楚楚。  
背着李赫宰走到车旁又轻轻把人放进去，李东海自己坐上驾位，亲自开着车回他俩的家。  
上楼前也不忘把希澈给的一袋东西带上。一进屋，李东海就学着之前看到的那几篇海赫文般吻着怀里软软的李赫宰，吻着吻着到床边，把人压在床上。李东海心想，他李赫宰喝醉后可真是软萌易推倒呢。  
等等，下一步是什么呢？李东海压着李赫宰，脑子却突然不好使了，还是再看一遍澈哥传来的秘笈吧，想着想着，自个儿站了起身，背对着赫宰看起手机。  
不料手机瞬间被赫宰夺了过去，而且他更从希澈的袋子里掏出了一副皮制手铐，把李东海的手反剪在背上锁上。  
“呀！李赫宰你不是醉了吗？！”小火龙恼羞成怒，朝着李赫宰大叫。  
“啊，让我看看我们东海情到浓时都喜欢看些什么呢......?哦？反攻攻略吗？”李赫宰其实从李东海压上他他就知道小宝贝打着什么算盘了，幽幽地开口调笑。  
李东海羞得面颊红成了一个熟透的蕃茄，双手在挣扎尝试解开手锈，但金希澈给的可不是什么劣质货呢，哪有那么容易就给弄开。  
李赫宰坏笑着围着东海转了一圈看着他，看得小火龙越想越气。  
“你是骗我的吧，你根本没醉！”  
“是你先算计我的吧，宝贝。”李赫宰也不理亏，理直气壮地回嘴。随即把人的双腿用软绳绑起来，然后扔回床上，折曲了东海的双膝让他跪在床上，又从那神秘的袋子里拿出了一条散鞭，在东海眼前晃了晃。  
“我们东海是想跟我玩这种吗？”挑逗的语气听上去像一个小流氓一样。李东海气得鼻孔都快喷烟了。  
“我们东海不承认呢，真不乖，要罚！”啪的一声清脆响声，散鞭在空中勾出优美的弧度，毫不留情地咬上李东海的屁股。即使隔着裤子，李东海还是痛到不行，腰都弯了下去，嘴里破口大骂。  
“李赫宰你这个混蛋！骗我都算了，还敢打我？！” 话语中夹杂着脏话，听得李赫宰不耐烦，顺手拿起袋中的口塞把人的小嘴堵住。  
“到你想清楚该如何乖乖的说话我才拿走它吧。”说完又是一记重鞭打在人儿的小屁股，痛得他腰都伸不直，话也说不出来，只能发出小动物般的鸣叫。  
李赫宰把人的腰扶直，警告着他不要再乱动，否则受罪的都会是他自己。  
叮！  
李东海的手机响起来提示音，他双手被铐着也不能拿起来看。李赫宰一手拿着鞭子，一手拿起手机看了看屏幕上弹出来的短讯。  
“希澈哥叫你成功后给他传个道谢短讯呢，要不你现在就录个音给他吧？”坏坏地露出牙龈笑，伸手挪开口塞，把手机麦克风凑近对方的嘴巴。  
李东海闹着脾气别开了面，死活也不肯开口，李赫宰见状就把口塞重新摁进他的嘴巴，顺便再打上一鞭，人儿挨打后又吐出了一句嘤咛，听上去格外诱人。  
“不肯说也不打紧，要不就把你那些嗯嗯嘤嘤的挨打叫声传给希澈哥好了。”边说边作势要按录音键，又照着人的臀峰扇了一记。  
李东海吓得眼泪止不住地流，猛地摇着头示意李赫宰别传出去。被铐紧的双手奋力抓着李赫宰的手臂，楚楚可怜地凝望着他。  
李赫宰也没有真的打算录，毕竟这种怎么亲密的事也不便与其他人共享，只是想吓吓他，让他服个软而已。  
看着李东海哀怨的委屈小表情，他也不继续逗他了，把他的口塞脱了。  
“舍得开口了吗？”  
“呜呜.....我错了.......你别让希澈哥听到啊.....求你了.....赫哥哥......” 李东海激动起来忙着讨好人，带着哭腔的奶音份外可爱。  
“早点认错屁股就不用受那么多罪了，我要去洗澡了，待会儿再好好收拾你，你给我乖乖跪好，双手扭好自己的耳朵，要是让我看到你随便动，你的屁股就不用要了！”李赫宰边说边解开李东海的手铐，看着人噘起小嘴，委屈巴巴地把手放到耳垂。  
“不是让你把手挂在耳上啊笨蛋，用点力扭着，要痛才会记着教训啊，别总想着耍小聪明！”看李东海不愿乖乖配合，李赫宰用力扯下了人的内外裤，露出一个被教训得红通通的蜜桃臀。  
李东海连忙摆好姿势，怯怯地看着高高在上的人。  
李赫宰满意地走进浴室，放好替换用的衣服和沐浴用品后又走去房间检查，只见人儿虽然还跪着，但手已经放下来，拿着自己的手机按着，想必是看他有没有给金希澈传了什么让人脸红的短讯了。  
李赫宰轻手轻脚地走到李东海身后，突然扬起大手，狠狠朝着光裸的红屁股扇上一巴掌，痛得人儿猛地松了手往后盖着挨打处，手机都被滚去了床边。扭头看到李赫宰在身后，手吓得赶紧收回去，摆回耳边，身子不住地抖着。  
“你的手可真是不听话呢......”李赫宰从抽屉里拿了一把胶质间尺，又走回人的眼前。  
李东海知道自己不乖乖就范的话就没好果子吃了，压下内心的羞耻感乖乖摊开手，掌心朝天。啪的一下同一时间打在两边的白嫩小手。李东海咬紧嘴唇，痛也不敢叫出声，挨打后继续摊着手。  
李赫宰看人儿乖巧，也就收回戒尺。  
“再让我看到你私自乱动的话，我可不会就这样饶了你！”说完就转身走回了浴室，不一会儿就传出水声。李东海叹了口气，僵直的身体也不敢放松，脑子想着为什么他李东海会弄得如此下场，明明他只是想试一次反攻就好，现在却被人冠上算计的罪名狠狠惩罚了一顿。  
李赫宰洗好澡，在房门边观察了好一会，确定人儿有乖乖认罚，就迳自走到人的眼前，让他松开手，看到了耳垂都被捏得通红了，就知道他有听话。  
“还会联合希澈哥算计我吗？”李赫宰在轻轻揉着奶虎的耳朵。  
“不敢了，再也不敢了.....呜呜......”李东海打着哭嗝向爱人求饶，但还是跪得标标准准的。  
“还会想灌醉我吗？”  
“不会的不会的.......呜呜呜”  
“那还想玩这些玩具吗......”李赫宰眼睛眯了眯，指着那袋子。  
“不玩了不玩了.......好哥哥啊......可以放过我一次吗？........”李东海现在看到那万恶的袋子心都漏跳了一拍。  
“那.......你还想反攻吗？”李赫宰直视爱人水汪汪的眼睛，好像那里就有他想要的答案。  
“呃......不想了不想了.......”李东海那是不想，只是碍于现在被李赫宰欺负得惨兮兮，处于下风不敢说出真心话罢了。  
啪！ 李赫宰甩了一巴掌在红肿的屁股。  
“说谎的小孩要被罚的哦......”  
那要我怎么说啊，说不好又要挨打了，干脆就不作声了。李东海在。  
“我不是气你想反攻啦，本来我们相爱就愿意为对方付出和牺牲，你要是跟我商量一下我也会考虑啊，你怎么就去找澈哥去呢？跟自己哥哥说这样的，你面子还要不要啊？还让人把我灌醉想上了我？！真是门都没有啊你！” 李赫宰缓缓揉着自家小虎的屁股，手上稍冷的触感让东海屁股的滚烫稍有舒缓。  
“对不起嘛.......我就是好奇啊，又怕你不同意......以后我不会的了......”看惩罚过去了，李东海用头蹭着李赫宰撒着娇。  
“那......你会让我反攻吗？”李东海眨眨眼看着李赫宰。  
“你也不去想想就凭你现在这模样可以攻得了吗？” 李赫宰笑着说。  
“那就下次可以吗？”纯真小虎问道。  
“有机会再说吧宝宝。”李赫宰倒不笨，摸摸小虎的小脑瓜，硬是不给一个答覆，搂着香香软软的宝贝钻进了被窝。  
第二天李赫宰满面春风地把纸袋递给了金希澈。  
“呀，李俩有好好洗干净吗，你知道的，特儿有洁癖啊......”金希澈翻着袋子，一边问道。  
“当然了哥，我在东海睡了后洗很久呢，保证跟新的一样。”   
“你吗？你昨晚还有力气去洗？”金希澈狐疑地看了对方一眼。李赫宰也没答话，笑笑就走了。  
但当金希澈看着李东海在待机室的沙发缩成一团哀怨地看着他时，似乎想明白了为何昨天传给李东海的短讯一直显示已读不回。


End file.
